All's Fair In Love And Romance
by Rakko
Summary: Two teenagers live on another Planet where people can stop their aging. There is no technolagy and towns are ruled by the people. Young Sakiro has lived in the forest on the outskirts of a small town. He has had a secret crush for over a year, but his
1. The meeting

"**_All's fair in Love and Romance"_**  
_BY: Hitomi Aku and Crimson Koshaku_

**Chapter one.**

Along a small dirt road a boy came to a small town. He lived on the outskirts of the town in a forest. He headed into the town and started looking around for a small stand. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped on a rock. He landed on the ground. A girl with red cat ears, a red tail, and a red jacket helped the boy up. "Who's there, mate. Don't go a-falin on me now!"

"I'm so sorry I'm just not used to all this activity. I live in the forest ya know" He took her hand to get up. She smiled to herself. His hand was so warm in hers. His black tail helped him as he rubbed his head from the impact of falling. "My name be Sakiro you?"

Brink smiled. "I'm Brink, mate. Nice tah meet yah! What are you doin 'round 'ere?" she asked.  
"Well I was searching for a maiden around here she had a herb I was needin it was a kio herb so yeah what bout you?" As he spoke he melted into a wolf like creature.

Brink giggled at the wolf boy. Something about him seamed familiar. "I know who you be a-needin! Foller meh! Nya!" She walked towards a stand that she had just come from. "Master! This young boy needs an herb!" When talking to this so called master, she had a completely different tone of voice and used proper speech, unlike what she had used with the Sakiro.  
When she came out he recognized her at once. "Do u still have the kio herb I brought your hren herb as you requested? "He said bowing in respect taking the pack off his shoulders to show her.

She nodded at him. "I do. Wait here!" she said and went to the back of her stand. She came back with an herb of a greenish color. "Here!" she trusted it in his paws and took the Hren herb from him. "And Brink! Get back to work! Have you finished your deliveries!"   
"No, ma'am. I had just started when I ran into this young man. He wanted to know where your shop was so I brought him here. I will be on my way now to finish." She waited for the woman's dismissal before she left.  
"You where not to return until you had finished! Go now and I will take away from your payment for disobeying me!" Brink nodded and ran out of the shade of the stand. He ate the healing herb and trotted up behind her following her like a lost pup

"I'm so sorry I've gotten you into so much trouble" he said with his ears down flat against his head as he looked down in dismay… "Cant I make it up to you somehow I could help you with your errands or at least meet you somewhere to make it up to you later..." he said. she smiled down at him and lifted up his head to look into his eyes "Later… at the river east of here in the forest sound good?" he nodded. He transformed into his human self and he started to get up but half way there she stopped him and ever so gently kissed his lips before he could get one word out she did. He sat there in a state of shock as she ran off to quickly finish her errands she turned her head to say one last thing "see you at sundown!" She turned and was gone. He watched her from there until he could no longer see her. Then he trotted off into the forest to go and wait for her.  
-----  
By the time the sun had set she had finally arrived at the river. She didn't see him anywhere so she took off her vest, belt, and overdress and jumped into the river. "what are you doing?"  
She heard his voice say. It was coming from the tree and sure enough there was a cock headed Sakiro sitting in the tree looking down in wonder. "what's it look like I'm doing?" she asked him climbing on to the bank. "getting out?"

"Before that" he shrugged.

"where'd you come from? Swimming!"

"Well let's see here there was Crim and she love Hawke and they…" "That's not what I mean and you know it" he smiled "I lived with my parents till I was four then I was mentored by Yahiro till the last two years from when I've been alone" he replied. Crossing his arms looking away with a 'hmp' she could see he was offended from the way he was acting. "oh-I- I'm sorry I-"

"S'all fine I mean at least you came. I appreciate that and also I just- I wanted to...see you again" he said leaping down from the tree to approach her. "and one more thing to answer for earlier…" he came up to her and kissed her sweetly. "You are very beautiful" now it was her that stood there in shock not knowing what to say next. He smiled brightly at her. "I'm not lying. I've watched you every day for a very long time. I haven't ever seen anyone as beautiful as you" she still didn't say any thing but instead fell into his arms and lay against him. He hugged her warmly whispering into her ear softly "I love you.." they sat there awhile while brink was looking for the words to say  
"so do you want to learn how to swim?" she asked.  
"I know how I just never knew that there was a name for it.." she took him by the hands and pulled him in with her. He had already taken off his outer clothing. He swam around in the water with her. He dived beneath the water. When he came up she was nowhere to be seen. He let out a small quiet howl and went to the bank to get out and go home…


	2. Lemon

**Chapter two.**

The next day was as average as ever he watched her from the forests distance in a high tree so she could see him and he could watch her rush around doing her errands. He muttered quietly to himself "I hate towns…" she was on her way back when she spotted him. She mouthed the words 'I'm almost done' he nodded in acknowledgement. She smiled. About a half an hour later she came running into the clearing towards him. She practically leaped on him in such excitement "Hiya!"  
"Hey" he said turning around "so what're we gonnna do today?"  
"Whatever you want to do"  
"well I dunno"  
"hmmm there's a full moon out tonight"  
"is there really?"  
"Yeah it'll be beautiful…Just like you" he nudged her lightly. She blushed lightly.   
"c'mon if we go back to my place we can watch it from a good view"  
"ok" he lifted her onto his back and walked.  
"Umm I can walk just fine-ya know…"  
"I know but it's far I don't want you to get tired"  
"And what about you?"  
"Me? Ill manage"  
"Hmm… you know I never actually said it but… I love you too" she said hugging the back of his neck.  
-----  
When they got there the moon was at its peak. He raised her onto the top of the roof and they sat there together gazing from beneath it at all the stars that shone in the sky. "Look at the stars there beautiful... they kind of remind me of this song that Crim used to sing for me it was called 'if everyone cared'" He said as he sang the song for her. She kissed him smiling she fell into his arms. He stroked her head. "It's getting late wont you be missed?"  
"No"

"just remember I'll always be there for you I'm your knight and your lover"  
"where's your armor, Oh knight?"  
"don't need any"  
"well that's not too safe"  
"I could be a knight I already am many things"  
"I wish I could be a traveler I just hate it here"  
"umhm when you get ready to travel ill be right with you just so long as you never leave me"   
"never and you?"  
"I wouldn't ever have the heart to leave you, I love you too much" she gazed into his eyes she could see the truth in his promise.  
"Thanks" she said lifting up her head to give him a kiss her lips felt so soft on his but even at that the kiss held strong. He softly held her, kissing her back now giving her some tongue. She closed her eyes and went with it even though she was a little surprised in the beginning.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I love you."  
"Would you-"he stuttered. She nodded. He smiled at that "Come on let's go inside now" she nodded as he lifted her down.

She lay beside him watching him. "You never answered my question" "hmmm?"  
"Why wouldn't I want this?" he let out a smile   
"Should always ask..."with his arms around her, he drew her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her neck as he began to lick and kiss her. She only smiled leaning closer to let him.  
"Why is this all so spontaneous?"  
"I've felt that I've known you longer, as if you've lived within my dreams or something"

"hmm so you've been planning this with a complete stranger?"

"I planned nothing. I was only taken in by your eyes that sparkle like the blazes of fire and the warmth of your heart I felt in my own… Id spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't matter how long you've known someone. All that dose matter is how much you love them"

"wow t-that's so sweet" by the mere touch of her skin he could feel how soft she was.

"I would live my life with you, I would give my life for you"

"hmmm so would I…I wuv you so much" The night went on forever as the moment of truth drew near. She felt his warmth now more than ever as she put her head in the crook of his neck... as she hugged him her hands fell lower down his back to grasping his hips and that's when her tongue wet his neck playfully. His hands slid down her back.

"have you ever done this before?" he asked before continuing.  
"no you?"  
"never" she tangled her legs in his as he felt his stomach churn. He shook his head this was as new to him as it was for her. Her chest was against his. He never wanted this moment to end. He would do anything for her and now is when he would show her. He kissed her passionately as his hand was spread along her back. With her legs wrapping within his, she grinded her hips into his as they kissed again. He felt a great rush, as did she. From being within her he had broken her virginity as she let out a moan. How painful yet sensational. He could not go all the way in with only one try so he tried again in attempt to widen her. This time was even better it was over whelming as if love had drunken him. He was more careful the second time, careful not to hurt her like he knew he could thanks to his abnormal strength due to his elemental and over all not to overpower her. "How I've ever lived without you is beyond me but now I just cant" he cried caressing her body as the tears streamed faster than the sweat did

"it surprises me how gentle you are"  
"I wouldn't ever hurt you…ever" he looked deep into her eyes as they fell deeper within each other. The moans from both of them grew louder and they went on until they became so exhausted they could barely do anything but lay there panting hard against each other falling into a deep sleep under the night of the full moon.


	3. In trouble

**Chapter three.**

What awakened Brink wasn't the sun shining upon her face but the rains hard beat that followed. She blinked groaning as she rose her head a little "good morning Sakiro..." he also heard the rain pouring as he looked over at her.  
"mornin'"

"Watashi no kishi" she blinked her eyes now opening them. She gasped. "oh no"  
"what is wrong?" he said in a tired voice sitting up.   
"Work! Aye she's gonna kill me for being late. I was supposed to be there before sunrise!"

"Oh but do you have to go?" he pleaded to her she gave him a sympathetic look  
"I'm sorry but believe me I wish I could but she'd ban us from seeing each other"

"why does she have such power?"

"She has power over everybody it is an 'honor' to be her apprentice" he looked off into the distance "a dictator Crim warned me about them…" he murmured to himself. "Completely goes against the natural set laws of Atheron" he turned to her "do you know why?"

"No that I don't" she held him tighter against her "I don't wanna go! Cant I stay with you?" his fingers streamed through her hair comforting her.

"You'd never have to ask but you have to… you know the consequences" she gave him a pleading look of sorrow as he was hit by a brilliant idea. "just go ill come after, later trust me and please just do it" she saw the seriousness in his voice and nodded obediently "tell her you overslept or something" he said reaching up and kissed her. She looked worried but smiled and leaned down to kiss him back once again whispering in his ear

"I don't oversleep" he lay back closing his eyes. "your clothes are over there" he pointed.

"Now don't worry it'll all turn out alright" looking over at her reassuringly "now go before you get into more trouble than your already in" she got dressed quickly and ran out the door into the rain. She was gone and he sighed finishing what he had started saying earlier. "Crim you warned me about them told me to kill them if I ever saw one…but don't worry I will"

She arrived fully out of breath "Madam Rivina I am so sorry…" she said bowing 3 or 4 times "I-err…overslept…please just give me a chance! Ill finish my errands in time ill do them quickly" madam Rivina glared at her letting out a sigh "well go and prove your word!" Brink looked so much happier "oh thank you thank you, you wont regret it" she ran out the door to do her errands, though she could not focus too well with her mind still set on Sakiro and the previous night…


	4. The battle

**Chapter four.**

Sakiro rose to his feet getting dressed, stretching and grabbed a little breakfast and tea to wake him up. He grabbed his whip and left to meet his fate… He walked across the clearing to find the domain of madam Rivina. Brink saw him on her way to drop off an herb. Sakiro walked up to madam Rivina's door as Brink murmured to herself 'I hope you know what your doing' watching a moment longer before rushing away for another errand. "madam Rivina?" he spoke loud and clear in front of a small domain. "come in kind sir!" as he walked in side. "what can I do for you today?" she said lifting her head to look at him. "oh!"

"what do you mean 'oh'?" he said getting annoyed. "nothing, nothing what do you want?" she snapped. He glared at her for a passing moment. "I wish for you to fight me in a dual for the freedom of —"she laughed loudly

"I do not fight I am a healer! Find the real world lover boy!"

"this is not just for Brink. it is my duty to kill you!"

"oh is it? Shall I repeat myself? I cannot fight!"

"Are you afraid the great madam Rivina? Might as well just kill you now!" he said in a tainting voice drawing his whip and pointing it toward her. "Argh fine! What are the terms!"

"Ten step pace hand to hand combat, weapon of choice last one standing"

"Fine provide my with a weapon and I will" he smiled "which would you like?" He said with an evil smile.

"A saber"

He wielded a saber behind his back with some deluded iron he had. He shoved it to her "here lets go!" he walked out side leaving her to follow. Brink saw madam Rivina and Sakiro step outside and she stopped once again. 'Sakiro what are you doing?"

"10 paces out" he whispered to her as they stood back to back she nodded 10 paces outward. He stopped speaking loudly for all to hear "if anyone of you value your lives you'd best stay out of our way he drew his whip and she her saber.

"hope this works" she murmured to herself slashing her blade a few times. He blew out a breath of air in concentration it looked as white mist but no it wasn't white mist it was…steam. From that moment both brink and madam Rivina knew that he was no ordinary human. Rivina stood for just a moment a bit startled but quickly snapped from it and charged full force at him aiming the blade strait for his heart. The steam blew out through his nostrils as he didn't move from his original position in fact his eyes were closed as he tried to--

"concentrate, concentrate I can do this!" his eyes shot open when she was about 2 feet away from him. A swirling orb of water was created and thrown at her with such force knocking her off her feet in no longer than an instant. "do you honestly think its that easy to kill me!" He yelled. She looked stunned for a moment before her next death attempt. Laying on her back. He only smiled leaping into the air strait toward her giving just enough time to rise to her feet. After much struggling she stood and started to chant something under her breath. A tornado was summoned "Aw shit you gonna play dirty eh I can play that game." Shaking his head to concentrate himself. He seemed to be focusing on something apart from the tornado because it came and hit him full force he could of leapt out of the way but it was like he wanted it to hit him.

"NO!" Brink yelled and stepped toward the spot where the tornado had hit. Sure that he was beyond dead madam Rivina smirked.

"one for one" as the smoke cleared it revealed a barrier which he had in closed on his body. It went back to nothing more than dust. "Brink stay back!" He turned to Rivina, "Stupid bitch its raining! A tornado is weakest during the rain your nothing but a elemental wanna be you have to be one with the power not control or it back fires and something goes wrong" "but-I…"she was too speechless to say anymore than that. But more than anything she was outraged in such anger and hate she couldn't say more. She ran at him slashing furiously. He flashed his whip and it grabbed hold of the saber. She tried pulling away but it was useless.

"Perfect set and match" The whip became a glossy color of a golden orange and it melted the iron blade it griped. The saber was a red hot glow of a fiery haze. It was now gone, melted to a puddle on the ground. Brink just stood in awe at this 'this is my protector, watashi no kishi!"

"And now its time to end this- Meet your fate and die!" he yelled. Molding the earth to her legs she so couldn't move. He took a deep breath steam filled his nostrils as he blew out flames high as the sky target? Madam Rivina. When the flames were liquefied all that was left was ash. "Brink!" She nodded and ran up beside him the fight had drawn a crowd. As he once again spoke for all to hear. "Your madam Rivina is dead now and if I ever hear that this town is ruled by a dictator ever again… I'll hunt everyone of you down and kill you!" As he and Brink walked away no one dared to step foot in their way. He stopped when they were out of sight and got down on one knee "Brink, my one true love, would you travel to the ends of Atheron with me?"  
"Of course! I wouldn't travel with anyone but you" she smiled and kissed him as he stood. There was a coughing sound coming from the near by brush. He whipped around drew his whip and pointed it. "Who goes there!"


	5. Not pleased

**Chapter five.**

"Chill! Whelp! I saw you being born!" said Hitomi as she came out of the bushes with—

"Crim!"   
"Hey" she said smiling giving a wave  
"hiyo!" He lowered his weapon.  
"Ahem" said Brink from behind him  
"oh yeah Crim, Brink, Brink, Crim. Happy?" she looked suspiciously at him. "wha-? She's my mom!"  
"oh- Wait! That's why you where so familiar! Mom, and Crim where—are best friends…They came together from Earth. We where playmates when we where just pups--"

Hitomi interrupted "I for one an not pleased with what you did back there."  
"yeah she's got a point you did kill her mentor even as it was a dictator which I'm proud but tell me Brink what the trade you were learning?"

"herbs medicine"

"Sakiro…"she said staring at him he sighed

"yes, yes I will, I will from now until she has mastered her apprenticeship, I will mentor her"

she smiled. "good now that that's over you were so totally awesome! The barrier was a nice thought and crap lines to go with it?" So Hitomi is being ignored, Brink has no idea what they're talking about because she hasn't been informed of his elemental strength, Sakiro is being praised and Crim is reuniting with her son and praising him for doing her good…


End file.
